Teen Titans Origins: Ryne
by BlueWarrior 2.0
Summary: Meet Ryne Ero, the unknown sixth titan from the country of Zenith, a country that's not suppose to exist. I do not own the teen titans, but I do own Ryne, and Zenith.


**Teen Titans Origins: Ryne**

**Hello, as I'm doing my other fanfics, I have to introduce you all to my Original Character Ryne (Which is not my name!) **

**Here we are going to discover the origins of the unknown sixth titan and how he is the key to the entire show. **

**Enjoy the Show.**

_Zenith is an unusual term, the term means to go directly above. It is also the name of a country that's not suppose to exist. _

_Long Ago, people who were migrating during ice age found a beautiful land virtually untouched by human skin, with beautiful beaches, looming forests, open field that stretched for miles and miles, and a giant waterfall that supplied fresh drinking water. They named it Paradise, and in time the people of paradise started to evolve much quicker than anywhere else. _

_By the Middle Ages they were already learning how to use electricity and machinery, and the people were ruled by Emperor Arthren, a kind, and noble man, yet had a secret fear that war will break out. Unfortunately his nightmare came true as people from other lands started raiding Paradise until war started to break out. _

_Emperor Arthren, who was a pacifist could not take the fighting no more, so he escaped Paradise and met a hermit just outside of the land, who happened to be a sorcerer. He struck a deal with him that the fighting will end, the Sorcerer agreed only on the condition that he would be granted access to Paradise, in which Arthren agreed too. After signing with his blood. The Sorcerer ended the fighting by casting a spell on the rest of the world._

_ Like all spells however, there was a catch. _

_The deal that Arthren made was that he "Wished that people would think Paradise never existed." so as a consequence, the entire world forgot that Paradise had ever existed. The country became invisible. Angered, the citizens started to riot, and accused Emperor Arthren of treason and he was exiled from Paradise to an unknown location and never to return again. His whereabouts are clearly unknown._

_Since there was no way in or out of Paradise, people began to worry. But the new Emperors to come over time convinced them to take advantage of the opportunity, and over time the country was renamed Zenith, and the people began to evolved with great abilities, their bones started to hallow out causing them to leap great distances, and in return their bone material became indestructible, They also gained an extra vocal cord, to speak a language that cannot be spoken in human tongue, and very rarely if one has mastered it enough. They can teleport, although this takes years to practice, and throughout the over 4000 years of Zenith, only 29 people have mastered the ability enough to control it. _

_And as for everyday people, if you ask them about Zenith, they would probably think that your crazy and ask "What the hell is Zenith?" It's like it never existed and the bridge between Zenith and the rest of Earth has never been broken...until 16 years ago, and that's where our story begins_.

Many years later the current emperor, Emperor Jaska Ero was an older man, he had a slight asian look in his face with piercing blue eyes, and he has a long brown beard and shoulder length balding hair, he was dressed in navy robes. Now you might ask, Why was a Zenithian able to enter earth. Well I'm glad you all asked. You see Zenithians are physically able to leave Zenith but once they leave they'll remember the country, but it will be invisible to them as well. Emperor Ero was the 29th person to master teleportation, so he is an exception. But to others leaving Zenith was strictly prohibited, unless you are exiled.

The emperor was walking on Times Square in New York City, he had always been fascinated with earth culture. He could remember the stories that his father used to tell him when he was a kid about the wonders of earth. He didn't even care that people were staring at him as he walked across the street.

"My, my these people have strange ways of dressing up." Emperor Ero told himself as he walked pass a business man wearing a suit taking on his cell phone.

Out of all of the emperors that ruled Zenith, most Zenithians considered him "Odd" due to his obsession with earth culture, even his wife Empress Mathena gets concerned with him, as he should be more focused on helping his son Maken, who was toddler, find his place for the throne. Then again Mathena was heavily pregnant with their second child so it could be the mood swings.

While Emperor Ero was admiring a newspaper by reading it upside down. He heard a booming noise and a giant mechanical robot that was about 25 feet tall, and it started to attack the city. However this machinery looked as though it were made from Zenitian power.

Soon Ero started to tell the running pedestrians to get back as he came face to face with the machine, It looked humanoid, however it had a greenish appearance, and it's face was just one giant blue sphere of energy, basically it looked like The Iron Giant from hell.

"I don't know how you got here, and I really don't care, but you will not hurt these innocent people!" yelled Ero, as he leaped a great distance and with a mighty kick right into the energy, the machine sparked up and disintegrated. (Zenithian metal also disintegrated.)

As Emperor Ero came back down and smiled to himself.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." smiled Ero as he swiped his hands clean. Until he saw the looks of the terrified New Yorkers face.

"Curse Arthren, okay of I can get all of your guys attention!" yelled Ero.

The crowed looked at Ero as he started to cast a spell in which yellow energy appeared around them

"_Etthrus Atten, Meia Morco, Dkillai Sjorjen Xal!" _called out Ero.

One more thing about Zenithians they can use magic, but for some strange reason, it's frowned upon, and illegal. Only to be used under extreme circumstances.

Soon Ero was faced upon a confused crowed, with a damaged street, and buildings.

"Yeah um, don't type words on your mobile things and control those wheeled machines . Because this is what happens to you, okay you all have a nice day." Ero said happily.

However as he started to walk happily to return to Zenith, he heard a crying sound, and as it got closer he saw a baby on a turned over stroller in the destruction. Ero saw the crying baby under the blanket and picked him up. The baby looked unharmed, expect for two long fresh vertical cuts on the right side of his face.

Ero, who was cradling the baby, looked around and saw a young couple on the ground dead, and shed a tear, as he knew what had happened.

"This must be his parents, no matter I will raise this child as if he were my own." said Ero looking at the crying infant as he teleported back to Zenith.

Now Zenith was advanced in technology, probably about a thousand years ahead of us, yet Zenith, especially in the village of Grayer looked to be an older Asian village, though updated to modern technology.

In the giant temple we see a worried Mathena pacing left and right about her husband. Mathena was in short a older beautiful woman, she looked caucasian though slightly tanned skin compared to her pale husband, she was wearing a violet robe with her hair in a bun. As she was also trying to control her crazy toddler son Maken.

"Maken, please mommy's worried about dada." she said just as Emperor Ero entered.

Mathena was not happy as she went to her husband.

"Do you realize how worried I was, you could've been killed!" yelled Mathena.

However her yelling woke up what was on Emperor Ero's arms.

"What is that?" demanded Mathena.

Soon Emperor Ero unfolded the cloth to reveal the baby who started to cry again.

Now Mathena was furious.

"Do you realize what you have done?! Bringing a human to Zenith!" yelled the Empress.

However Emperor Ero was calm. "Relax my love, for this infant's parents were killed, so I have decided that he should become a part of our family." he spoke softly.

"Absolutely not, that human will not be my-" but she was interrupted as the baby grabbed her finger with his hands and smiled as he stopped crying.

Mathena smiled as the baby was a bundle of joy.

"Um forgive me, my love, I am not myself today." she spoke softly.

"It's okay love, you are with child, and now we shall have three sons." said Emperor Ero.

Mathena smiled but then had a scared look.

"But our son is human, he will be different." she said.

Emperor Ero smiled. "I think I can take care of that." and with a crack of his hands he spoke very softly into the baby's ears

_Do not worry child, for you will be loved, by you dada, mama, and brothers. For you are a Zenithian._

And with that the baby started to glow yellow for a split second before returning to normal and falling asleep.

Mathena smiled at the sleeping baby, as Emperor Ero looked at his wife.

"You have never looked more beautiful." said Emperor Ero to his wife as they kissed to form their new family.

Soon Maken ran up to see his parents.

"Mommy, Dada." said the toddler.

The parents smiled at their son as Mathena lifted her son up.

"Come Maken, say hi to your new brother...?" Mathena started but couldn't finished as they hasn't picked out a name yey.

Emperor Ero smiled. "Ryne Ero." he simply said, and it was unanimous.

And although this was a happy occasion, Emperor Jaska Ero was thinking, "What was that thing, and what was it doing on earth?" His was afraid that maybe something, or someone has finally found a way to destroy Zenith. But never the less, he wasn't going to worry about that now, as he had just gotten a new son. And little did he know, that Ryne Ero was about to change Zenith forever.

**Well that's the history of Zenith and how Ryne was added. The titans will come in time, but Ryne is the main focus, up next its 16 years later and we finally figure out what that robot was doing on earth. **


End file.
